


Dreaming of Home

by Metal_Gear_Steve



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Gear_Steve/pseuds/Metal_Gear_Steve
Summary: Yaz is back in Sheffield to save her family from a dangerous alien threat - but she can only find her sister in time. As Sonya complains about how nonsensical this all is, Yaz tries to get her to safety - only to come into conflict with all sorts of overwhelming sensory inputs, including a strong waft of coffee and pancakes.Wait - coffee and pancakes?Yaz wakes up after a bizarre dream to find the Doctor waiting for her with breakfast in bed.Phew - outside of the fact that she's currently lodging on an alien time machine, this morning just got a whole lot more normal for Yasmin Khan.Light Thasmin undertones, but nothing concrete. Just a random bit of fluff focusing on Yaz.





	Dreaming of Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story that I spun off from my other Doctor Who story, All the Time in the World. I was taking things in a different direction during one chapter, but I didn't want to throw this little opening away - so I cobbled together a few ideas that I had already scrapped, and put this oneshot together!
> 
> I hope you like it!

"What are you going on about?"

Yasmin rolled her eyes at her sister, Sonya.

"Look, we came back to Sheffield because there's a big alien attack goin' on. We're here to rescue you, Mum and Dad from whatever's happenin' here!"

Yaz had hidden herself and Sonya in an empty stairwell that was close to the TARDIS, with the Doctor going further into the apartment complex to get her parents. When she gave the signal, Yaz would take her sister onto the TARDIS and they'd all fly off safely.

"You're absolutely bonkers - you know that, right? There's no such thing as aliens!"

"Then what's causing all this damage, Sonya?" Yaz snapped back. "Weather balloons?"

Sonya went to say something, but stopped herself.

"Well, you and Mum told us all about those stupid spiders, so as unbelievable as this all is, I guess I'll stick with you."

Yaz nodded. "You do that."

Yasmin soon saw the light flash on top of the TARDIS.

"That's our signal! Let's go!"

Yasmin grabbed Sonya's hand and booked it for the TARDIS.

But something was wrong.

Yaz's legs felt like molasses, with Sonya's arm getting heavier to drag along with her. She looked down at her legs to see what was going on, and then back up at the TARDIS - only to find that it had teleported a good 100 metres away!

On second thought, it seemed like the ground between Yaz and the TARDIS had simply stretched out - leaving the same amount of distance, but with more ground to cover.

Which, of course, made no sense.

As Yasmin pondered this faulty logic, Sonya's arm seemed to be tugging away from her - like Sonya was trying to get free. On top of that, the TARDIS's dematerialization noise had started to play, flooding Yasmin's ears with its rasping, echoing breaths.

These elements piled up on top of Yasmin, overloading her senses and getting louder by the minute, before her sense of smell was flooded with the smell of black coffee and blueberry pancakes.

Wait, what?

~~~

Yasmin woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes and coffee.

Rubbing her eyes and sitting up sluggishly, she saw the Doctor sitting by the foot of her bed. A breakfast tray had been set up next to Yaz's bed.

"Mrngh... Doctor...?"

The Doctor looked around, beaming brightly when she saw that Yaz had woken up.

"G'morning, you!"

The last traces of her dream started to slip away as Yasmin's eyes began to focus, with the scent of coffee helping to bring the world into focus.

The first thing she noticed was that the breakfast tray did indeed contain blueberry pancakes and coffee like her nose had detected - but it also contained a large glass of juice, a small bowl of Mini-Wheats, a plastic cup full of fruit (with a few types of fruit that she didn't recognise from Earth), and a selection of grilled foods - tomatoes, eggs and hash browns. There were also a couple of loose Skittles strewn about the tray.

Yasmin took a second to rub her eyes.

"You made me breakfast in bed?"

"I did!" The Doctor replied in an enthusiastic tone, causing Yaz to wince. Noting Yaz's sensitivity to sound, the Doctor lowered her voice a bit.

"I slept really well last night, y'see," The Doctor continued when Yaz had recovered, "and when I woke up I had all this energy that I didn't know what to do with! So I thought of things that I could do before everyone woke up, and the first thing that came to mind was surprising you with breakfast in bed!"

Yaz smiled weakly. It was nice that the Doctor had done this for her, but her energy was a bit too much to handle this early in the morning.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and took a sip of coffee. Glancing to where the Doctor had been sitting, she saw a second breakfast tray that was equally laden with food.

As the Doctor brought her chair closer to sit with her, Yaz couldn't help but ask:

"Hey, Doctor - did you make breakfast in bed for everyone this morning?"

"I wasn't planning to at first," The Doctor began as she went back to bring her own breakfast over, "but I got a bit carried away with the cooking. I don't reckon we could have eaten everything between the two of us, let me tell you!"

Yasmin glanced down at the mountain of food that already awaited her, partially in disbelief that the Doctor could have expected her to eat even more than this.

"Plus," The Doctor continued, "it would have been rude to exclude the boys in the first place. But I did plan this to be a girls-only thing! Just got a last-minute conscience kick, probably for the best. Love you all, y'know. Lots and lots!"

Yasmin couldn't help but smile as the Doctor yammered on. She had finally started to wake up, and while it had taken her a few minutes to get to this point, she was certainly enjoying the company.

~~~

Yaz had eaten more food than she had anticipated, rolling back into bed as her full stomach made its objections known.

The Doctor smiled sympathetically.

"I'm with ya on that one, Yaz - here, I'll clear up while you let that settle."

Beaming her one last cheery smile, the Doctor left Yasmin to process the big meal that she had just eaten. As she left the room with the two breakfast trays, Yaz could hear her knocking on a nearby door and yelling "Role call!"

_She seems rather chipper this morning... and she came in to dine with me. 'Course, she's always pretty chipper._

Yaz smiled as the Doctor's grinning face entered her mind. But hints of her dream came back to her as she was lying down, giving her a bit of pause.

_Aliens in Sheffield, huh? Like, not just a single alien, like Tim Shaw or the Doctor - aliens! Like a whole army of 'em!_

She smirked at how accurately she had captured her sister's likeness - even as the world fell down around their heads, she would still find time to be difficult.

She closed her eyes tightly as she remembered how the dream ended - it made her feel a little sick to think about all the noise.

But things were still good, with a great breakfast under her belt and the Doctor's company throughout. And the feeling that came from her stellar morning trumped any sickness or bad thoughts that came from her bizarre and slightly bad dream.


End file.
